Microservers are an emerging trend of servers for processing lightweight, scale out workloads for hyper-scale data centers with large numbers of relatively lightweight server nodes. The microserver represents a new server architecture characterized by many (e.g., tens or even hundreds) lightweight server nodes bundled together in a shared chassis infrastructure, for example, sharing power, cooling fans, and input/output components, eliminating space and power consumption demands of duplicate infrastructure components. The microserver topology facilitates density, lower power per node, reduced costs, and increased operational efficiency. Microservers are generally based on small form-factor, system-on-a-chip (SoC) boards, which pack processing capability, memory, and system input/output onto a single integrated circuit.